charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Leprechaun
Leprechauns are small, magical beings that grant luck to the world. Leprechauns live in their own realm which and can teleport through Rainbows. These Rainbows are in the sky all the time but can only be seen by humans when it rains. Leprechauns light them up with their shillelaghs. History Ancient History By Cronus commentary, Leprechauns exist for thousands of years, as old as the times of Ancient Greece. Leprechauns once roamed freely through the world along with the rest of the magical community until the mortal fear of magic. The Leprechaun's Crisis and Seamus with a pot of gold.]] The demon Saleelhada personal dislike of Leprechauns. He stated he didn't have respect for their cowardice and his belief they didn't deserve their gift to grant luck to the world. Saleel started to kill Leprechauns in an attempt to steal so much luck that it would allow him to gain respect and power in the Underworld and eliminate all those who dare challenge him, including the Charmed Ones. Saleel managed to kill Seamus, who formed a close bond with Paige Matthews after he sought her help when Saleel attacked him and his fellow Leprechauns. Seamus repaid Paige by giving her his Shillelagh. However, Saleel managed to capture Seamus's pot of gold and destroyed the Leprechaun. Lucky Charmed Season 8 In Season 8, after Dumain used a Witch Doctor's hex on her, Paige orbed a Leprechaun away, off the Golden Gate Bridge and the Leprechuns relationship with the Charmed Ones was ruined. In Trickery Treat, after a festival where Paige summoned the dead Leprechaun Seamus, Liam and Marty and another one named Andrew O'Brian aided the Charmed Ones on Halloween in dealing with an evil ghost. Paige and the Charmed Ones were forgiven for their actions and apologized to as well for the Leprechauns holding a grudge against them when they were all under spells. Gone with the Witches Season 9 When the first witch, Neena, ressurected the Source of All Evil, the Charmed Ones decided to use the power of all white magic practioneers and Paige orbed around to collect samples of magic from various members of The Magical Community, including Leprechauns. Unnatural Resources When magic switched sides, granting mortals supernatural powers and stripping magical beings of them, a leprechaun came into the Manor seeking for help. The sisters gave him a address which serve as a safe house for magical beings. The Old Witcheroo Spells To Call for a Rainbow Road * This spell can also be used to summon a Leprechaun. :Go n-éirí an bóthar leat :translation: May the Road Rise With You To Wish Good Luck :Sláinte is táinte :translation: health and wealth To Curse Someone with Bad Luck :Marbhfháisc ort :translation: a shroud on you Powers and Abilities * Basic Powers ** Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Active Powers **'Hyper Speed:' The ability to move at speeds much greater than that of ordinary beings. **'Luck:' Is granted to those who need it by Leprechauns, their luck can go both ways, good or bad. **'Apportation:' The ability to transport an object or beings across planes from place to place **'Rainbow Teleportation:' The ability to teleport through a Rainbow. * Other Powers **'Immortality:' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. List of Leprechauns , the first Leprechaun to appear in the series.]] *'Liam' *'Riley' *'Seamus' *'Finnegan' *'Andrew O'Brian' Notes * In "Spin City", it was revealed that there is a second way to summon a Leprechaun; by knocking three times on the ground with a shillelagh. * The reason Paige is the friendliest with the Leprechauns is possibly because of Rose McGowan's Irish heritage. Glitches * The leprechaun that was killed at the beginning of "Lucky Charmed" appeared again in "Gone with the Witches". Appearances References Category:Magical beings Category:Magical Groups Category:The Magical Community Category:Mythological Characters Category:Fairy Tales Category:Leprechauns